Hungry night
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: -Bzt- Hey, is this thing on? Well, we've got trouble, as Bonnie, chica, and myself have to deal with a new night guard. However, he's from 40 million years in the future! And he wants to eat us! Send hel-Bzt- Rated T for animatronic gore. Nothing else! Oneshot!
**First location, 2 weeks after Mike was fired/quit. Any other info wanted, please ask me.**

It was a normal day for most of the people at Freddy Fazbear's pizzarea. That is, if you count the animatronics people.

Once again, they had managed to stuff a man into another one of the suits. Lukily, it was a hobo, but still, Mr. Fazbear was starting to get tired of sweeping all this crap under the rug. The only few that managed to survive were Mike, the animatronics themselves, and Scott.

Considering the last time the animatronics guarded themselves, he made sure not to let it happen again. When he came back that time, he found half of the equipment used for the electronics ripped up.

Mike wasn't about to go back to that place anytime soon, as he had kids he had to care for, and threatened to sue Mr. Fazbear if he were to call back.

Scott, on the other hand, had just vanished. No contact was made with him after a certain group of teenagers grew interested in his ghost stories he would tell them. He claimed, "They were so inspired by the horror of the ghost stories so much; they kept talking about making an amusement park out of it,"

Mr. Fazbear rubbed his temples, the stress clearly getting to him.

"Sir, a man is here to see you," One of the managers said, startling Mr. Fazbear out of his mental state.

"Why is he here? Is he that same exorcist guy again?" Mr. Fazbear said, shaking his head.

"Surprisingly, no. This man claim he is from forty MILLION years from the future, and," The manager trailed off, "I think he's right."

Mr. Fazbear looked at the employee for a moment. With a long sigh, he went to the front of the building. Standing in the front was a black hulking man, nearly 8 feet tall. He wore a red and blue T-shirt, the T-shirt itself looking as if it was scaly. His pants were blue jeans, but they were clearly made of another material. He had a tattoo on his face, showing a hungry insect-like-thing for lack of a better term.

Mr. Fazbear was startled to say the least.

"Mr. Fazbear, I'm Tyron Renald," The man said. His voice was deep, enough to rumble across almost as if he was speaking through bass speakers, and was also strong enough to sound intimidating.

"I would like to take a job as the night guard," He said simply. Almost a dozen different questions buzzed through Mr. Fazbear's mind at the same time.

"How do you know about this?" He asked, quivering in fear of the man having a chance to smash him.

"There was a poster in town. Plus, I don't think anyone in the future hasn't heard of your restaurant," the man said.

"You mean, in the future, my restaurant is famous?" He said. The man scoffed.

"For all the wrong reasons. I suggest you get in contact with Scott really quick after this," Tyron said, somehow worry getting in his voice.

"How do you know about Scott?" Mr. Fazbear asked. Tyron gave him a strong look in the eye.

"You don't want to know. It's just better to prevent it," Tyron rumbled, Mr. Fazbear shriveling like a leaf.

"Now, as I was saying, I'd like a job as the night guard for two weeks," Tyron said.

 _TWO WEEKS?! Has he lost his goddamn mind?! Mike didn't last a week and Scott barely survived two weeks_! Mr. Fazbear thought.

"I can assure you, I will make it out alive. I just will sign your contract if you sign mine," Tyrone said. Mr. Fazbear looked at the simple sheet of paper he was holding. He slowly grabbed it.

He skimmed through it, though three things did catch his eye. The first was that he was not to pay his new night guard.

 _Makes sense. If he took money to the future, it would be either out of date or gone_ , Mr. Fazbear thought.

The next part was the part that worried him somewhat.

"We can not guarantee that the animatronics will be at the end of the night undamaged. However, the employee, if he breaks them, will help fix them," the paper read.

 _He must be a brilliant mechanic to do that_ , Mr. Fazbear thought. He had his doubts, but he felt he could trust this man.

The last part is what worried him the most.

"Any death caused to the employee will regenerate himself. However, any death caused to the subject will be the employer's fault. The employer must the forfeit the first and second MAJOR parts of the contract, thus making it mandatory that the employee be paid and the animatronics scrapped," It read.

Mr. Fazbear's face became grim. If he did die, he would have to pay him, and his business would go down the drain. However, two whole weeks of free labor, not to mention the fact that he needed to raise the employee's wages, was a great upside.

 _I wouldn't waste 400 dollars every week for this guy_ , Mr. Fazbear thought excitedly. Even though it was a risk, it would save him more dept than he had.

With a sigh of relief, He signed the document, sealing the deal. The document then turned into a glass sheet, the words engraved into it.

"Let me get myself comfortable, I'll just wait here until night," Tyron said.

"Wait! I need you to get into uniform!" Mr. Fazbear said. Tyron just smirked.

"Read ALL the agreement before you agree, Mr. Fazbear," Tyron said. The glass panel just flashed, enlarging the words that were being recognized.

"The Employee is NOT to have uniform. That would violate part 1 of the contract," It read.

"I told ya," Tyrone said as he started into the building.

"What should I call you while you are on duty, besides Tyron?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Just call me, Ty, Mr. Fazbear," Tyrone said, smirking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that day

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Alright, Mr. Fazbear said we got a guard," Chica said to Bonnie.

"Oh yea, I saw him already! He was really nice to the kids," Bonnie replied back.

"Too bad we are going to kill him," Chica said, venom coating her words lightly.

"Yea, after what I seen of the last night guard, he was just a creepy pedo. Let's see what this one's going to hell for," Freddy said, smirking.

"But Mr. Fazbear said that we can't kill him! Remember!" Bonnie replied hastily.

"Why should we listen to him?" Chica asked.

"He said something about a contract, him getting sued, and us getting scrapped," Bonnie replied quietly. Freddy's eyes went wide with shock. Chica wasn't worried though.

"He won't know, we just have to kill him and give him to the Marionette," Chica said.

"Oh, nice idea Chica!" Freddy said.

"I learn fast, ya'know," She said, wagging her nonexistent eyebrows.

"Good. We all need to test him first, okay?" Freddy said.

"Oh common Freddy! The last time we did that, they got used to our tactics! I say we hit him head on!" Bonnie said challengingly.

Freddy hung his head in defeat.

"Either way, he's dead meat," Chica said, laughing a bit.

Unbeknownst to them, Ty was watching from the security camera, his form slowly changing.

"Know this, you animatronics, you are dealing with a whole new species here," Ty said, as his human form slowly melted away revealing a Tyranid Warrior with his hands free.

"Now let's get down to business," Ty said, his voice now a hissing rasp.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

12 o'clock.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Freddy looked to the security camera, seeing the red dot no longer on. He took this moment to get off the stage and get to the kitchen, to speak with Golden Freddy.

Bonnie also got offstage, except he went to talk to foxy and alert him of their plan.

Chica went down the right hallway, slowly getting ready to kill her new observer.

Bonnie looked into pirate cove.

"Foxy! We got a new plan!" He yelled.

"What be it, my lad?" Foxy said, teetering out.

"We are going on the full offensive. You heard the contract Mr. Fazbear read to us, right?" He asked.

Foxy flinched, as if struck.

"Aye lad, I did. I think it would be better if I stuck this one out," Foxy said, starting to be visibly scared, even though he was a robot.

"What, great pirate foxy going to walk back to his cove with his tail between his legs?" Bonnie taunted.

Foxy then gave Bonnie a genuinely scared look.

"It's not me who is going to be doing the hunting this time lad. This time, I be the hunted," Foxy said, his metal structure shaking slightly.

Bonnie was shocked. Foxy didn't normally swallow his pride this easily without fear. And the fox had little to fear.

"Are you scared, man?" Bonnie asked.

"Aye, I am," Foxy said, giving out a small sigh.

"So what is your advice?" Bonnie asked.

"Stay away from Golden Freddy and Marionette, I fear he is going for them first," Foxy said, his mechanical eyes blinking.

To say Bonnie was shocked now was an understatement.

 _Golden Freddy is strong, although some people have defeated him. But the Marionette? God! If he's going to die we are all screwed!_ Bonnie thought worriedly.

Foxy's ears twitched.

"Get going now lad! He be getting ready!" Foxy yelled, diving into his cove behind the cardboard cover.

Bonnie didn't have to be told twice. Soon he was on the stage, still as ever, not even taking his mechanical eyes away from the corridors at the other side of the room.

Freddy was busy getting into the kitchen, when he spotted Golden Freddy in a corner, still like the heap he normally was. However this time, he seemed to be too out of energy to move.

"Goldie? We're going on the offensive," Freddy said to his golden counterpart.

"I'm not joining you," He managed to say after a while.

"Why?" Freddy asked.

"Something is sapping my strength and making it difficult for me to teleport. If I go into the guard room, I might as well be as useful as a detour," Golden Freddy explained.

"Can you find the source?" Freddy asked worriedly.

"Yes," Golden Freddy said simply.

"Then what is it?" Freddy asked.

"The Night guard," Golden Freddy said.

Freddy's ears suddenly went the back of his head.

 _If someone who is MORTAL is strong enough to block the powers of the dead, then I'm not participating,_ Freddy thought, his body shivering to show he was starting the feel the emotion of fear set in again.

Chica quickly got down the hall, only to find the office mostly empty. Or at least it looked like it. She quickly spotted a black and blue exoskeleton around a red body inside the office, hiding under the desk. Chica immediately thought it was an animal, and extended her arm in greeting. What she got was more than she bargained for though. The Creature snapped at her hand, warning her to back off. She then noticed the pad in its second pair of hands.

"Ty, is that you?" Chica asked, not believing her eyes.

"Cat's out of the bag," The being hissed. He then came out of the shadows and revealed it's stature.

He was a tyranid warrior, about 9 feet in height, barely standing strait up in the building. He had black armor, with blue edges. His skin was entirely red.

He also had two scythes the size of freaking baseball bats along his first pair of appendages, while having large claws on his second pair of appendages.

Chica took one good look at him before sighing.

"I guess I know why that you weren't to be killed, eh?" Chica said.

Ty cocked his head to the side.

"But I'm still stuffing you!" Chica said, charging at him.

The Tyranid grinned as Chica charged.

Right as she was within arm length, Ty swung one of his arms at her. A loud metal crash was heard, revealing that he had removed one of her arms in the process, oil dripping out into the floor.

Chica hesitantly held the part of her arm that had been chopped off. She then started to run, but not before picking her other arm back up.

Ty just smirked, everything going according to plan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

3 o'clock

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chica, still holding her arm, Freddy, and Bonnie were all on the stage, not wanting to go back down the hallways. After Chica had told them what he was, they decided that if they wanted to keep themselves together, they were going to stay on the stage for his time here, only getting off if necessary.

 _Foxy was right from the start_. Bonnie thought.

 _God damn it, if he wasn't a killing machine, he'd be dead by now!_ Freddy thought angrily. He brought his attitude down a bit, knowing anger would get him charging in for nothing.

Chica just looked down at her missing arm, oil still dripping from the area it was cut from.

Freddy then got an idea.

"Hey, we can see through the security camera, let's see what he's doing right now!" He said.

As they gazed into the security camera, they found the tyranid sitting in the chair, his legs crossed. He was also eating a large jelly piece resembling a tank. He then looked at the pad to see the animatronics staring back at him.

"Why yes, I did just eat that tank," He cheerfully said.

Freddy just traced a hand along his face as he started to take out a bag of more, "Gummy tanks"

Chica had to stifle a laugh, while Bonnie was confused.

"Why is he eating tanks?" Bonnie asked.

As if hearing him, Ty replied, "I used to eat through tanks when I was back in my time. This is the closest I can get without actually eating a tank,"

"Why are you here?" Freddy asked.

"I was sent back in time when I managed to escape with the last remnants of my hive mind through a warp storm. When I got out, I was dimensionally misplaced, coming exactly forty million years back in time, and on Terra no less. I also had been slightly mutated by the storm, allowing me to think for my own," Ty explained.

Freddy stared, amazed by the thought, while Bonnie and Chica cringed.

"Are we still here in the future?" Bonnie asked.

"No, you were eliminated after 100 years from now," He answered. Chica and Bonnie cringed, while Freddy looked down.

Just then the bell for 6 am rang, startling everyone.

Ty came out of his office, slowly turning back to his humanoid form. He then went over to Chica's arm and took out a screwdriver and a welder.

"You attack me and then you heal me? Make up your mind!" Chica bickered.

"Part of the contract, lady," He said.

"Also, if you were wondering why I was able to shapeshift, it's part of my hive abilities now to disguise myself and others," he said, anticipating a question.

"Now I'll see you all later!" He said slightly cheerfully.

"This is going to be a long two weeks," Freddy said out loud.

 **Favorite, Review, and follow me if you want!**


End file.
